Janin Roanal
Email: mcgregork9@yahoo.com Description Eye Color: Grey Hair Color: Brown Height: 6'0 Weight: 250 Age: 17 Place of Origin: Arafel Stats Rank: Trainee Weaopon Score: 2 Philosophy: Not Choosen Yet Primary Weapon: Secondary Weapon: Tertiary Weapon: History Name: Janin Roanal Age: 17 Homeland: Arafel Hair: Brown Eyes: Grey Height: 6?00? Weight: 250 Janin was born and raised in the Arafellin countryside. He is the eldest son of Davell Roanal, a former soldier who retired to a small farm with his wife, two daughters, and two sons. Unlike many Arafellins, Janin keeps his hair cut short and rarely wears the trademark Arafellin bells. He does this because his hair gets caught in underbrush and the bells tend to spook game. Janin spent much of his boyhood hunting deer and rabbit with his bow, and has on occasion used a spear to hunt boar. Janin is fairly tall and is a bit heavy, his mother claims it is baby fat, but his father thinks Janin is better at hunting than what he actually brings home. Janin walks with a slight limp due to a run in with a boar. On his fifteenth nameday, Davell gave Janin two matching swords, which Janin proudly wears on his back in the style of his native Arafel. Davell taught Janin enough about the use of the swords that Janin knows which end is the most dangerous, but despite Janin?s continuous attempts to learn, Davell tells him there is too much to keep him busy on the farm. It was what one might call a day of destiny when Janin and Davell traveled to Shol Arbella to sell their crops at market day. Janin stared in open awe at the short, stocky man and ageless woman he accompanied. The man wore what Janin knew to be a magical cloak, one that seemed to lead the eye past the man. He walked with an air of certainty, dangerous yet calm. He was so enthralled by this amazing warrior that he almost missed his father reverently address the woman as Aes Sedai. ?So that?s it! He?s a Warder,? thought Janin. He had grown up on the tales of the Warders and dreamed of fighting Shadowspawn alongside the powerful Aes Sedai. He was so entranced with this figure out of his dreams that he nearly choked when the Aes Sedai actually spoke to him, asking if he knew how to use his swords. He quietly responded that he knew the bow and spear, but alas was just lucky not to cut himself. She laughed and he realized that she was beautiful, though he couldn?t place an age on her. She projected an air of strength, majesty, and mystery all at the same instant. It was only then that he happened to look past her shoulder, with its green fringed shawl, and noticed a second Warder eyeing his father?s vegetables. The trio bought a good deal of his father?s goods and were turning to leave when Janin uncharacteristically asked the first Warder where their journey was headed. The Warder told him that they were headed for Tar Valon and the White Tower. As he turned away he stopped suddenly and flipped a copper Tar Valon mark to Janin, saying, ? may the Light favor your sword.? Davell, though happy at the good sale he made saw the exchange and the awe in Janin?s eyes. He pulled his son aside and told him that he would see all the excitement a boy could waqnt in the Borderlands, and wouldn?t want to be trapped as an Aes Sedai?s pet hound. Davell knew that the advise would go unheeded, though, and so told Davell that after the next planting he would allow him to travel to the White Tower and see for himself if he wanted or would even be accepted into the life of the White Tower. And when planting season ended, Davell lived up to his promise and escorted Janin all the way to Tar Valon. Before leaving Janin, Davell said ? home will always await your return, and if this place isn?t what is best for you, return to us. Besides, your little brother can do a little extra work while we cross practice blades.? Janin almost returned with his father, but the pull of the tower was too strong. He approached the Gate gaurds, asking directions; the rest?.is yet to be seen. Category:WS 2 Category:Trainee Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios